


For me?

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Trans Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Virgil comes home from work and immediately wants to cuddle Patton. Patton knows he needs to take off his binder first.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	For me?

Virgil smiled as he leaned against Patton, his freckled boyfriend wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they snuggled closer on the couch.  
Patton ran his hands through Virgil's hair as Virgil buried his face in Patton's chest.  
"Sweetie?" Patton asked with a voice dripping with affection.  
"Hm?" Virgil hummed, still burying his face in Patton's chest.  
"Shouldn't you get changed out of your work clothes?"  
"I'm too comfy," he said while closing his eyes and almost melting against Patton.  
"At least take off your binder, it's definitely been more than seven hours."  
"No," Virgil whined while dragging out the o sound, "I don't wanna."  
"Please darling? For me?"  
"Ugh, you know I'm weak to that," Virgil said as he rolled off the couch onto the floor. He sat up and took off his target shirt, revealing the purple binder beneath.  
Patton giggled as Virgil gave him puppy eyes and raised his arms, he gently tugged the binder off of Virgil and stood up to throw it in the laundry. Coming back with Virgil's hoodie and lowering it over his head.  
As he sat down Virgil latched onto his side again, closing his eyes half while tiredly giving Patton little kisses.


End file.
